Code Geass R3
by Stella Purple
Summary: Instead of bringing thrown as a hostage to the Japanese, Lelouch is sent to the Chinese Federation, where he is ought to enter the Empress' harem and compete for her affection.
1. Alliance I

**CODE GEASS**

_**The Alliance**_

* * *

**Synopsis:**

_The kingdom of Arabbia has always been a neutral country, until the crown princess Amethyst al Arabbia decides to break the rule and form an alliance with none other than the second prince to Britannia, Schneizel el Britannia. Other than that, she also seems to know a lot of anyone's secrets, especially the Emperor of Britannia himself, and his deceased brother. When confronted with Zero himself, she seems to know him as well._

_Who is she actually? Why and how does she know of everyone's deepest, darkest secrets? What is her motive? But the most important question of them all: is she heroine, or is she a villain?_

* * *

This story is unedited.

* * *

**Episode #01**

**_The Arrival_**

The prospective country of Arabbia has its crown princess visiting the mainland of Britannia. They arrive with a 10 ton glass fleet, Arabbia's latest technology and carbon copy from Her Majesty's own blueprint.

Arabbia used to be one of the poorest continents in the world. After the war break through, Arabbia united into one whole country and started to evolve. Today, it has become one of the richest country in the world, one that even rivals Britannia. They envy its prosperity ─ none of the citizen in the country are poor, health and security fulfillments are provided to the fullest and free of charge, and their technology is always the latest of its version.

The second prince of the kingdom, Schneizel el Britannia, awaits for her arrival by the airport himself, which has been reserved just for the occasion.

When the crown princess steps out, she is accompanied by her knight dressed in black. She herself dressed in white from head to toe, making a perfect contrast when the two stands together. Her outfit is similar to that of a dressing dress. She has a long web veil that reaches the level of her skirt, pooling behind her feet. Floral embroidery covers her top dress, her sleeves and the rest covered with silk material that blooms in volume.

"Welcome to the kingdom of Britannia. I, Schneizel el Britannia, will be the representative of my country and guide during your stay here." He places a courteous kiss upon the back of her gloved hand.

"Thank you for inviting us to your lovely country. My name is Amethyst al Arabbia. It is nice to have finally meet you, second prince of Britannia." A voice as smooth as silk replies from behind that white phantom mask she wears.

The royalties of the Arabbia are famous of their tradition in wearing masks in public. Up to this day a handful numbers of them are still very much devoted to the tradition, and even worshiping the sacredness of their masks.

The guests are accompanied with ten units of vehicle and twenty units of Knightmare. Their car is occupied with four people, two sitting on each side. Prince Schneizel is accompanied by his Knight, while Amethyst with hers. She must admit, Britannia's tech is not as bad, though still nothing compared to Arabbia's.

Broodingly, she recites, "الطريق إلى العرش هو الطريق مليء بالأشواك، ولكن ردة يستحق كل قطرة دم."_ The road to the throne is a road full of thorns, but the rose is worth every drop of blood._

"وكان أن مثل هذا قصيدة جميلة يا صاحب الجلالة. لقد سمعت أن كنت واحدا من أكثر الموهوبين العربية." _That was such a beautiful poem, Your Majesty. I have heard that you are one of the most talented of Arabbia._ If Amethyst is surprise, she doesn't show it. Or at least, not even underneath that mask. How knows that the prince speaks the tongue of Arabbia as well?

"أنا معجب. أنا واثق أن السيدات واحدة من بلدي سيقدر هذه المعرفة," she replies._ I am impressed. I am positive that the single ladies from my country would appreciate this knowledge._

"كنت تملق لي يا صاحب الجلالة. بالتأكيد قلوبهم قد طالما سرقت من قبل إخوانكم," Schneizel speaks just as smoothly, he might as well be an Arabbian._ You flatter me, Your Majesty. Surely their heart would have long been stolen by your brothers._

Noticing how left out his Knight is, Amethyst decides to switch back to English. "With Altore, I am positive that he did more than steal their hearts. But with Elric? He is not much of a narcissist as his older brother's."

The two men stare at her as the crown princess openly proclaims her view of her own brother. Schneizel chuckles, causing them to glance at him. Amethyst tilts her head to the right, asking silently, "Is there something funny?"

"My apologies. I am just impressed by your openness."

"I am merely stating a fact. Besides, we Arabbians do not lie in the presence of the Mask." Aside from being sacred, it is believed that those who wear the mask are not allowed to utter even for a single lie. And though her tone is stern, somehow Schneizel imagines her smiling secretly behind that mask.

"But which such a sad poem, though?"

"Considering how Area 11 is doing, I do believe that your country is being driven to a revolution. Therefore, in due time, that throne will be empty again. When that time comes, I do believe that Britannia will be in need of a strong leader." Amethyst makes sure that he knows who she is referring to.

Schneizel only smile at that, and thought it seems convincing to most people, she knows that it is not sincere. "As you have been aware of, I am not interested in politics. Besides, I do think that my dear elder brother will manage just as fine."

But different from others, Amethyst points out, "If your brother is so dear to you, you would have taken over." That earns a hard glance from him. The car seems to become tense by that one sentence, even his Knight looks uncomfortable.

"Is that why you are taking over your father, Your Majesty? To spare your siblings of the thorns in the future?" Schneizel's tone does not sound as light as before, but just barely tracing over.

"Yes," she admits without hesitation. If Britannia is going to get a new leader, she'd rather has someone like him leading it. It is better to have someone how knows how to do the job rather than a head figure who can easily get manipulated. "Besides, you are just a few steps away. It will not be hard to make things happen."

"I will not allow harm to come to my broth─"

"Who says anything about harming anyone? There are other ways to achieve this goal. Or, would you rather let someone else seize the chance?"

When confronted, rather than biting the bait, he surrenders. "Your Majesty, this topic of subject does not seem to be appropriate to be discussed in the present time. I suggest that we continue this discussion somewhere else."

Oh, no. He is not doing this to her. He might be able to get away with others, but she is not someone else. She is the crown princess of Arabbia, general of the Great Armies, and the second in command of the kingdom. She comes here to finish some jobs, and she is planning to complete every single one of them.

Catching them in surprise, she rises from her sit and lungs ahead towards Schneizel. Kanon, his Knights, prepares to cast his sword, but the prince stops him with a hand. The Black Knight stays put in his seat, though his body language tense a little, always prepared if anything dire is to happen.

Amethyst leans in until she is barely inches away from Schneizel, her mask the only barrier between them. She lays her hands on each side beside his head to keep herself balanced, before speaking in a low yet serious tone.

"I know how these things work, Schneizel, and if you do not prepare well, they're all will end up burned. Britannia might be turned to dust, and there will be no home for you to get back to. If that time comes, where will you go? Where will your family and friends live?"

Schneizel does not say anything. His eyes stare behind her. He does not seem to be offended when she drops his title. He seems to be listening. _Good._

"This Zero, he has a weapon do you do not possess. And when the scale is tipped, it is only a matter of time before the finale arrives."

"Weapon?" He whispers, sounds more curious than worried.

"Yes. It is something that your father used to gain what he has right now; the same weapon that others had used to ultimately win every war."

"Are you planning to give me this weapon, then?" I shake my head.

"You don't need one. But I don't think it will hurt to have an ally."

At that moment he glances at her and their eyes lock. He can not tell the color of her eyes, but he knows that they are staring into each other's. "Are you offering?"

Amethyst tilts her head again, which seems to be her signature move. "That depends. Are you accepting?"

The car falls into a dead silence as they all wait for his respond.

"I thought Arabbia is supposed to be a neutral country."

"It _is_ neutral under my grandfather's leadership. When it becomes mine, it will be up to me to decide whether or not it is neutral."

Just then the car suddenly comes up to an abrupt stop, causing Amethyst to lose her balance. She stumbles forward then back because of the resilience. She expects Alto, her knight, to help her. But she knows almost instantly that the hand that is supporting her at the back does not belong to him, but someone else's. A hand grabs her from her back and pushes her forward, causing her to end up sitting on the prince's lap.

The window that connects to the font rolls down and the driver speaks, "There appears to be come turbulence outside, Your Highnesses. A group of rebel is attacking us. Our Knightmares are fighting them off now."

Amethyst looks outside, and she finds the car stopping in the middle of a bridge. If they rebels are trying to cause harm, this will be a perfect location. Beneath them is water that is rushing with a strong current, possibly a dam that connects to the sea. If the bridge collapses, people are bound turn up dead.

_**To be continued to **_

_**Chapter #02:**_

**The Aim**

**Author's Note: **

_To those who have read Code Geass R3 Mystical, this story is not related to that one. I have decided to discontinued that story since it has already been abounded for a while. I am starting a Code Geass fic again in this one. Hopefully it will keep me interested longer this time._

_XXX Stella Purple XXX_


	2. Alliance II

**CODE GEASS**

_**The Alliance**_

**Synopsis:**

_The kingdom of Arabbia has always been a neutral country, until the crown princess Amethyst al Arabbia decides to break the rule and form an alliance with none other than the second prince to Britannia, Schneizel el Britannia. Other than that, she also seems to know a lot of anyone's secrets, especially the Emperor of Britannia himself, and his deceased brother. When confronted with Zero himself, she seems to know him as well._

_Who is she actually? Why and how does she know of everyone's deepest, darkest secrets? What is her motive? But the most important question of them all: is she heroine, or is she a villain?_

**Episode #02**

**_The Aim_**

Up high, she can hear a row of shots being aimed down, crashing at the bridge and causing the car to rock again. Another fires, and she turns to Kanon, "Boy, scoot over here a little bit."

"Wha─?" Before he can react, Amethyst yanks him towards her and the bullets got through, burning a hole that is where he was sitting just seconds ago. Kanon bulges his eyes at the sight, realizing how close he is to the doorstep of death.

Ignoring his reaction, she turns back to Schneizel, who shows concern of what might have happen without her interference.

"So what will it be? Will you accept my alliance?"

She is still wanting an answer now? Schneizel is almost unable to shake the thought of losing is most trusted right hand. If it was not for the woman on his lap right now, a life could have lost. But how was she able to know the precise moment of the shooting? She did she even know that anyone is shooting at their direction? She's inside the car, just like the three of them. How could she tell the danger almost strikes?

Outside, a commotion starts to break out as security try to make sure that their prince are unharmed.

"Fine, then. Will you at least allow me to help?"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I only need your word. Prince Schneizel, please approve my request in firing a single shot to the sky."

He is really at a loss of words. What is a female like her going to do with a gun? Does she even know how to handle one? And how does a single shot make any changes to the situation they are in right now? Feeling more curious than ever, he gives his words.

And just as fast, she climbs off of him and opens the door to climb out of the vehicle. She can hear the sound of protests from the inside, but she continues on. Alto is just right behind her, and without a word uttered, reach into his inside pocket and hand her an energy gun.

Amethyst follows the movement of one of the Knightmares, purposely choosing the toughest of the ten. She carefully eyes her target, not even seem bothered by the chaos that surrounds them. Alto stands still by her side, also not showing a fracture of emotion on his facial expression. They are certain used to this type of situation.

When the timing is correct, she rises her gun and waits for her target to maneuver back, before firing at the engine, causing the Knightmare to fail and start crashing to the water. The pilot manages to eject himself just before the crash, but there is certainly no escape of him. The others stop, stunned by what just happened. The other rebels cease their attack and retreat immediately, having no any other choice but to leave their comrade behind.

Once she's done, she hands the gun back to Alto. "How that's how you stop a rebellion with style," she smirks pridefully.

To say that he is impressed is an underestimation. He has seen one Knightmare pilot taking down a dozen of other Knightmares, but he has never seen a person, especially a woman, taken down a Knightmare with only one hand gun at hand. He is starting to see the advantage he will have if he is to form an alliance with her, thought he still has no intention to.

What quite bothers him is when she removed herself from him, because she seems to have taken that warmth and sweet scent with her. He is not usually bothered by such trivial things with women, especially with one he has just met, but Princess Amethyst seems to unravel his interest. Not that he will do anything about it.

When the princess and his knight climbs back into the car, they act as if nothing has happened. If she were just any woman, she would have at least how an emotion or after-effect. But Schneizel fail to spot even a tremble from her body language. Her knight is has that poker face since the moment they arrived. They are clearly trained well for this type of situation.

After a few minutes of clearing up, the vehicle starts moving again. The window to the driver's seat has been pulled up. Kanon avoids the holed up area. Amethyst rests her hands on her lap.

"I hope my exhibition might influence you to change your mind. It would be most wise to form an alliance with a strong ally."

"The matter of alliance is not place on strength, but in trust, Your Majesty," Schneizel replies calmly.

"Maybe. Perhaps you will need time to find trust within me, as I do yours."

"Perhaps. Or maybe we can start now." Suddenly, Schneizel finds himself quite endearing. "Would you mind unmasking your face?"

Alto glances towards him, silence but calculating. To even ask such a insolent request─

"As I have mentioned, you will also need to earn my trust," she dismisses him casually. "There are a lot of people who would like me to unmask for them, but not all of them were bestowed with such a favor. Only my family and most trusted allies have ever seen me without a mask. Unmasking myself is not just simply an act of taking of my mask, it is a symbol of trust, something that can not simply be granted with a brush of words."

Right there and then, Schneizel starts to see her with open eyes. He has sensed her gracefulness before, but now he knows that she is not just a royalty. She is a warrior, a fighter, a leader. She is not strong; she is powerful. She stands for what she believes in.

She is daring, very skilled. He saw that when she stepped out of the car to defeat a fully engine Knightmare and when she saved Kanon. And he also believe that he is in debt with her for saving his knight.

_**To be continued to**_

_**Chapter #03:**_

**The Mechanism**

**Author's Note:**

Really in the brink of falling off of my chair when posting this chapter. I wrote 2 in one go. Sorry for typos.

_XXX Stella Purple XXX_


	3. Alliance III

Amethyst was intrigued the first time she heard about this Zero figure. They have been a number of rebellions throughout Britannia's raided Areas, but never with a masked figure. Somehow she was able to relate him to herself in more ways than one.

News of how well he has leaded his rebellion is heard by the Arabbia citizen. Slowly but surely, Zero has made his mark to the world. He is simply not just another rebel. It is not just his appearance, but also the way he acts that makes him stands out among previous figure heads. He makes her want to face him herself.

Thus when the opportunity arrives on her doorstep, she took the chance of being invited to visit Britannia. It was not close, but she can work from there.

Once they arrive at the Britannian Castle, she and her knight are given a guest room each. Though the interior has quite an elite European taste, she still prefers Arabic style.

"Crown Princess Amethyst," Kanon calls out while she is waiting for Alto to settle down their things. She turns to find a blushing and shuttering knight. "I-I would like to thank you for saving my life before." Sweating, shivering. The longer he has direct interaction with her, the harder it will be for me to endure the oozing ambrosia from her body.

"That's fine. No need to thank me," she brushes him off, though not wanting to sound too dismissive.

"No, really. I am in debt to you. If you have anything I can do─"

"Oh, trust me, young knight," a cold whisper vibrates through his left ear when she leans in while walking pass him, "you would not wish to be in debt to me. Those who owe me, I tent to make them regret the things they did."

"Crown Princess Amethyst, I would like to introduce you to one of Britannia's finest scientists, Lloyd Asplund, and his assistant, Cecile Croomy. They are the leading team to our Knightmare development. One of his most successful and latest inventions is the elite Knightmare Frame, Lancelot." Schneizel and his knight, Kanon, accompanies her and her own knight, Alto, to the technology research center.

Lloyd is not sure whether to settle with a courtesy bow, which he uses to greet other nobles, or a handshake, for one such as a fellow scientist. Surprisingly, the princess herself initiates a hand, which he graciously takes.

"It's an honor to meet you, Sir. I have read some of the research you've put out all the way back from Arabbia. And the results…. I am impress at how you can manage only by using Britannia's spare parts. Imagine how far you can do with Arabbia's technology."

"Oh, no. The honor is all mine. After all, you are the inventor of the Titannia glass fleet. Who would have thought that raw material as heavy as titanium can fly. You make the impossible possible, Your Majesty," he tightens the grip he has on her hand, before gradually letting it go. The movement does not go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"Well, as you might know, I also prioritize safety first. And what is safer than the strong thickness of titanium? So I thought, why didn't I use it on something such as transportation? And that was how I thought of Titania's blue print. By the way, that knightmare is one inch tiled to the left."

"Yes, you─ Pardon me?"

Five heads turn to the direction of where Amethyst is pointing. A group of mechanics is fixing up Lancelot. It just so happen that the head needs a touch up.

"I probably should have said this sooner, but they missed an inch. Was it suppose to be 4,19 meters above the ground or 4,191 meters? Though I would suggest 4,191 to give the joint more space. You would be surprise by how much difference an inch can make," Amethyst utters ever so slightly as if the incredible insight she is just having an idle chit chat about the weather.

"Wonderful! I have heard rumors of your out of the ordinary eye sight, but I never thought I have the chance to see you put it to work myself. I'll alert the staff right away," and off Lloyd goes.

She can not believe that her boss just left the crown princess in the middle of a conversation just like that. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. Do pardon him. He is just always this energetic," Cecile says apologetically.

"It's alright, _Cécile_. You do not mind if I call you by that name, do not?" The way Amethyst pronounces her name makes it sounds more exotic than it actually is.

"Of course not, Your Majesty. I believe that it is common for Arabbians to address even strangers by their first name, if I am not wrong."

"That is correct. Anyway, _Cécile, _do you know if Lloyd has any plans for machine guns?"

"I beg your pardon?" This time, it is not just Cecile who is awestruck by her words, but also Kanon.

"Machine guns," she repeats. "I think it would be quite useful to handle those rebels, don't you think? I mean, I know that the whole concept for Lancelot is the Excalibur sword itself. But perhaps, for future projects, you might consider involving machine guns? They kill off so much faster."

And that is how Cecil begins to see Amethyst as military general.

She sees him before he even enters the room.

A young man, no older than twenty, is walking towards their direction. He is dress in a Knightmare Frame pilot uniform, probably going in for a test drive right after they are done with Lancelot. She can tell immediately from how tight the bodysuit is that his body is well-muscled for this age. His skin is tan. His hair is brown and curly, cut neatly short. And he also has kind emerald eyes.

Though it is not in his physic that draws Amethyst's attention, but the knowledge he holds within. It does not matter whether he knows it or not, but someone close to him is actually a Geass user.

Lloyd just gets back from instructing his mechanics when he sees his fine pilot walking by. So he decides to take the opportunity to introduce him to their guests.

"Come here, m'boy. I would like to introduce you to someone important. She is Amethyst al Arabbia, the crown princess of the Incredible Arabbia," Lloyd guides Suzaku to her.

"It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty. My name is Kururugi Suzaku," he gives a polite bow.

"Suzaku-kun is the pilot of Lancelot," Lloyd elaborates proudly. "And he is also the knight of Princess Euphemia."

Amethyst gives him an once-over ─ not that anyone will notice. But Alto is probably guessing that she is suspecting something of the young man.

"So, tell me, Suzaku. Do you go to a school?"

He tries to blush off the red on his cheeks. Nobody ever call him by that despite only meeting him for a few seconds ago.

"Yes, I go to Ashford Academy. But considering the busy schedule I have lately, I must admit that it is quite hard for me to come to school so often."

He has no idea why he blurs the last part out. Nervousness. He blames it on that. He means, the princess is wearing a mask. Who know what kind of disgusted expression she is pulling behind it after seeing how clumsy he is.

"I see. Do you spare time for socialize as well there?"

"It was rather difficult for me to blend in before, since I was accused of committing a crime back then. But it was all cleared out now. Luckily, I also happened to reunite with some old friends, so it wasn't as hard."

"Well, that is good to hear. A boy your age should have some time to have fun as well."

He wonders how old she is. She doesn't sound _that _old. At least not to him.

"Perhaps you would like to have a visit as well, Your Majesty? Ashford Academy is quite lively. I am sure you will enjoy your time there as much as I do," Lloyd chirps in.

"That sounds like a promising invite. Alright, I will make sure that I spare some time to drop by. Hopefully Suzaku will be there to give me a tour to the place."

Suzaku and Cecile are about to interrupt when Lloyd beats them up to it.

"Wonderful! It just so happen that Suzaku is leaving off early today, so you can drop by right after this. He'll accompany you."

"وكيف عنك، Schneizel؟" she turns to the prince is question. _And how about you, Schneizel?_ "سوف يهمك أن تنضم إلينا لهذا المرفق الباحث؟" _Will you care to join us to this scholar facility?_

"أحب أن، ولكن أخشى أن ملكي واحد قد يسبب تماما زلزال إلى المكان. ناهيك عن اثنين," he replies fluently. _I would love to, but I am afraid that one royal might cause quite an earthquake to the place. Let alone two._

"Well, that's just too bad. Maybe next time," she tells him.

"Alto, I need you to check on something," Amethyst says to her knight when they are alone in her bedroom. "His name is Lelouch Lamperouge, nee zi Britannia. He is a childhood friend of Suzaku. His code giver is C.C. And apparently, he is the masked man and leader of Area 11's little rebellion."

"What would you me to do, Your Majesty?" he asks as he helps her removing the embroidered veil.

"Transform and snoop around when we make a visit to Ashford. I heard there is a fellow friend who likes to bite Suzaku," she chuckles lightly, removing her mask.

Alto still sucks in his breathe, even despite the fact that he grew up watching that face develop from the innocent and kind to the full-grown beauty and wise one that she is now. After decades of serving her, she is still able to make his heart beat just a little bit faster and his palm sweat. Amethyst is a piece of art that comes to life. And her beautify is forever immortalize by the power of Goddess.

Slowly, Amethyst pushes his jacket and shirt to the side, slipping a palm over the smooth, bare chest underneath. Alto purrs like how he do as a cat, and he closes his eyes to enjoy the touch of his Mistress.

"You want me to spy as a cat?" he guesses. He has no idea how he can still find his voice after all that.

"Bingo." _It's fun playing with him_, Amethyst things.


	4. Mystical

**Code Geass R3**

**Mystical**

* * *

After the 'death' of Lelouch vi Britannia, the previous Emperor of Britannia and the king of the world, new opportunities are open for the brand new world and future. One of the things is the welcoming of Crown Princess Amethyst Arrabbia into Area Eleven, which is now has been restored back into its former name, Japan. But is the angelic princess is who she seems she is? What will happen when she decides to suddenly enroll in one of Japan's high school in the reason of not experiencing enough teenage livehood in her earlier life, Stanford Academy? There is the mysterious dark knight, Alto The Black, three undeniably similar-looking younger siblings, and a boy/ man who is suppose to be dead with code name V.V.


	5. Red Spider I

_**Red Spider I**_

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I edited the story myself, so if there is any typo/grammar mistake, please excuse me and help point out so I can fix it. On that note, I am in need of a beta/alpha reader, so please PM me if anyone is interested._

_This story is slightly **AU** in minor details, because I write according to what I remember from the anime. This story is my **re-imagination** of what would have happened if the anime Code Geass continues, but mainly using my **OC**s from Vampire Empire book series. The characters from the books has some change of names to adjust to the Chinese background. _

_There will be a lot of **bashing**, either from the countries/territories or CG's characters like Nunnally in this chapter. There might be more CG's original character bashing in the future, if I decide to continue the story._

_On last reminder. If you have read/followed my work on before then you might be aware of how I like to drop stories out of a sudden. If you help share this story/review/donate, I will 100% percent update the story. That's a promise. This is the type of encouragement I need to keep being motivated._

_This story is tagged** Mature** because of adult elements, such as **gore, blood, brutal kill, character's death**. There will also be some **erotic** elements in the future._

* * *

**_The Reclaiming  
Sea of Japan, Area 11  
Day_**

The security of Area 11 border has been breached. Through the Sea of Japan, dozens of flight ship raise from water and emerge to the mighty sky, dominating the Britannia's soldiers with their terrorizing presence.

Standing straight and bright, a female in red holds her sword down firm under her hands.

"Greetings, little lost children. I came for what is mine: Japan. As usual, surrender and we will not harm you. Or, you can always go for the hard way." There is a particular glint of mischief and brutality mixed in her tone when she says the last part, which causes people to shiver.

This is the Red Spider, Chinese Federation's cruelest Empress in the history. Not only is she evil in the head, but she is also evil in the flesh. With the kind of strategist and battler as she is, there is no way they can win over her that easily.

Still, someone has to defend the area.

"Like hell I will let you take a step in Britannia's land." One of Britannia's general, Lord Jeremiah Gottwald, takes a step forward. He might look tough and strong in the outside, but in the inside he is just as nervous about the sudden attack as anybody else. It is just his unlucky day that it has to be when he is in patrol duty today. And to make it even worse, it has to be the Red Spider Empress, Ang Mei Ti.

Such a waste. It has such a nice weather today, too. "For as long as I live, I will defend our land from the invaders." He has no idea what has got into him, but he definitely can't stop talking, even though he knows what's best. His pride just can't let these people invade his country's land.

The little general is challenging her. This causes Ang Mei Ti to smirk. That's good. She likes challenges. It won't be fun if they just simply surrender. After all, what is the fun in battle without some blood spilled? Too bad though.

"Those are very nice words, Lord of Gottwald. I love the desperate fighters; they always give all they got in a fight. However, the fate of Japan is not up to you—"

A gigantic blue hologram appears behind the soldiers, making them turns their attention to it abruptly. The screen might be large in size, but it is definitely way too 2D and old-fashioned to her standard.

"—but hers!"

The all watch as Nunnally vi Britannia, the governor of Area 11, finally makes her appearance. Her lips are pulled back and her brows are knitted together, not hiding her troubled mind at the least. It is no wonder. Take all of those titles and what remains is a mere disabled child. She is not build of this type of situation.

"Empress Ang Mei Ti," the little princess begins, her voice louder and firmer than expected. "I must ask you to please kindly leave Area 11 alone. We have worked hard on establishing what we currently have right now. I ask you, please do not destroy that."

What a self-righteous innocent! Ang Mei Ti laughs in her heart. Though it is indeed true that Japan has become so much better compared to a thousand years ago, it is definitely not up to standard.

"Oh, is that so, x_iǎo gōngzhǔ_? Then can you please tell me, why there are hundreds of Japanese starving to death every year?" The younger girl flinches. "Why they are some that are still discriminated in their own homeland? Why are they being treated like war slaves by the Britannia even up to this point?"

Nunnally starts to shutter, her previous confidence eroded. "That is— um, well— W-we're still working on that!" she exclaims. "But I can assure you, we are doing everything we can do help the people of Japan. We want peace and harmony, not war. I beg of you, Empress!"

The smile on Ang Mei Ti's face never disappears. There is always something sinister plotted in her mind.

"I heard about you, Princess Nunnally. You care about these people, despite some still hating you and your people. But if you truly care about the Japanese, then release them. Don't let Britannia stops you. Show the Japanese that you want the best for them, face your fear of your own people, and return this land back to China."

Nunnally is shock at how well the Empress knows her. It is almost as if she can read her mind. It is true that Nunnally is afraid of disappointing her kingdom. That is why she wants to protect Japan the most. The childhood years she spend in this area plays a huge part in driving her to take the role of governor.

The Asia continent is now known as the most technologically advanced continent. Ever since the empress that is known as the Red Spider takes over the ruling, the continent has never been more prosperous. Her people are happy, despite being ruled by monarchy. There are no racial issue, ever since the discovery that all Asians originated from the same descendants. They even went as far as erasing the flow of money within the Second Great Walls.

Despite those facts, it does not mean that Nunnally can give up so easily. Does not mean that she can just hand over the land that her brother had died fighting for. Though honestly, she can't even connivence herself if she can be as successful as the Empress. She is young and inexperience. There is still so many things she doesn't know and can't completely handle. Handing Japan over and giving up sounds like a very tempting idea.

But that is still not right.

Lifting her head from her deep thoughts, the governor seems to have made her mind. And though other might feel disappointed, Ang Mei Ti only feels energized.

"I'm sorry, Empress Ang Mei Ti, but my answer reminds her same," the screen replies.

"I see that you have made your mind, Governor. Too bad, because I'll make sure you regret that decision so bad," she says in a too-happily tone, a promising hung in the air.

And then suddenly, light disappears.

That can't be right…can it? It is still in the middle of the day. The sky is still bright and clear just a few seconds ago. What happened? Nunnally wonders in dread.

Flashes of light begin to glow from the sky, forming lines after lines until it reveals a complete pattern. The pattern itself looks like Chinese traditional embroidery, having consist of mostly geometric and floral. The bizarre red glow that it emits give off a strange feeling in everyone's stomach. They watch as the dark sky turns into a full-blown spaceship fleet.

"I had have this area surrounded 24 hours ago. You have zero chance of winning in the first place." As the Empress announces their impending doom, the Britannians run in hammock. "You can hide, but you can't run. There is no escape in my cocoon. Agents, subdue them!" She orders her soldiers.

Titanium flight ships start to zoom forward, surrounding the area from what seems to be at every angle. Agents climbs down from the flight ships through metal strings, falling fast and landing fast. They dress in all black and thumb with their guns and weapons in hands. They kill all Britannia on sight. Some are shot in the head, having juices of their brains splattered on dirt and walls. Some are mutilated, having their limps or head cuts off. Some are too scared to fight, while some ever even make it to their Knightmares.

Area 11 has fallen.

Nunnally watches in horror as she witnesses what her decision has become. The area that she desperately want to protect is now in shambles, blown off to bits and pieces.

"Your Majesty, we must relocate now," her secretary screams in panic.

"To where? Can't you see, Lady Tremaine? We are surrounded. Didn't you see what's going on out there? Where can we possibly go? This is all my fault…."

"It doesn't matter! What matters now is that we run. There is always another da— Aaaahhhh!"

A figure moves from the shadows. A lady in red steps in, a glistening sword at hand.

That sword is almost the size of Nunnally's body, the girl realizes it now. She couldn't see it very well from afar through the computer screen, but now she can. And oh, how big it is!

"Yes, Lady Tremaine. Where can you possibly go?"

"That can't be…You— How did you get here so fast?" the middle aged woman asks.

"Why, through our teleport, of course."

"Those strings," Nunnally, thought now dead in the eyes, looks drained and defeated. "I saw them. Why did those soldiers needed to use them to get down?"

"All for show. We don't go to war that often. But when we do, we tend to go all out. Man, this almost makes me feel bad for murdering a disabled." She tone sincerely sounds sorry at the last part. Then the frown turns to a wicked smile, and they know that they are doomed. "Almost."

Lady Tremaine suddenly howls. "Screw this!" She makes a sharp turn and slips in between the wall and Ang Mei Ti, heading straight for the exit. The Empress lets her pass, knowing that her knight, Latoa, is just right ahead. Nunnally watches in defeat as a sword goes through Lady Tremaine's chest, impaling her to death. Her body still twitches a few seconds before it goes still.

"Your turn," Empress Ang Mei Ti sing-songs. She pulls the sword back, swinging it so skillfully like it's made out of feather. She does a maneuver, spinning her body around as she moves forward. Nunnally does not even attempt to move as the sword swings back forward, cutting her diagonally in half along with her wheelchair.

There is no pain. The princess does not even realize that she is dead, until she watches herself falling of her wheelchair and lands on her feet. Then, her eyes gradually closes, like having asleep after an endless nightmare.

Just in time, her agent calls in.

'Report, Red Spider. This is Eagle Six. All targets has been eliminated.'

Bravo.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Please share/follow/favorite/review/donate if you want me to continue this story. Any amount you are willing to give is welcomed. Help me keep motivated in writing :)_

* * *

Webtoon version at: en/challenge/the-red-spider/list?title_no=22886


	6. Red Spider II

**_Red Spider II_**

* * *

**_A/N: One of the aspects that inspired me to write this story is because I can't find the above pairing fics on the net. So if any of you know any good Lelouch/OC, Schneizel/OC, or V.V./OC fics, feel free to recommend them to me!_**

**_Special thanks to _**zaratous **who followed this story!**

* * *

**_Successors_**

**_Royal Palace, Chinese Federation  
Night_**

Ang Mei Ti announces the reclaim of Japan that night through TV. Now, she invites investors to welcome the Japanese and help rebuild their land. This method has been embrace ever since the Chinese Federation started to explain throughout Asia. And this time too, the news are welcomed well.

The Japanese though, does not feel so happy hearing the news. To them who remains skeptical, they think that they are just going from one conquerer to another. But she will make them realize that they are wrong—and soon.

"Bìxià, yíng huí huánggōng." _Your Majesty, welcome back to the Royal Palace._ A man with black hair and brilliant blue eyes greets her arrival. He assists her to one of the more private guess room. The two talk along the way there.

"Mankou, zuìjìn zěnme yàng?"_ Mankou, how are things? _The Empress asks her secretary slash head of scientist department.

"Yīqiè dōu shì yōuxiù de, Bìxià. Měi gèrén dōu zài zhǔnbèi yuǎnzhēng rìběn. Gōngxǐ nǐ chénggōng." _Everything is excellent, Your Majesty. Everyone is preparing for the expedition to Japan. Congratulations on your succeed. _The glassed secretary bows.

"Bù, Mankou. Wǒ rènwéi gōngxǐ shì dé tài kuàile. Wǒmen bìxū děngdài, zhídào wǒmen huīfù rìběn de dì yī gè tiáojiàn." _No, Mankou. I think a congrats is much too soon. We shall wait until we restore Japan's condition first._

"Zhè zhǒng míngzhì dehuà, Bìxià. Yǒule zhège, wǒ jiù fàngxīn zài shíjī chéngshú shí, tài." _Such wise words, Your Majesty. With this, I shall rest assured when the time comes, too._

A dozen palace staffs walk pass them, but not before greeting their Empress. Once they pass, Ang Mei Ti continues their conversation.

"Whatever do you mean, _shūjì_?" She switches to English.

"Oh, you know, Your Majesty. When you bear successors," the _shūjì_ implies.

Folding her arms under those huge jugs she calls breasts, Ang Mei Ti replies is a less pleasant tone, "Thanks, but no thanks. I shall leave this matter to my younger siblings. My time is simply too wrapped around continent matters."

"But Your Majesty, you must. Our dynasty will need someone to take over ruling someday," Mankou presses.

"We also have Salei. Once he grows up, he can help producing successors. After all, not only is he my adopted son, but he is also my first cousin. He has as much rights as my siblings, if not less."

"But Your Majesty, you still have to continue the bloodline. Continue your family tradition."

Since the dawn of 2000, the Chinese Federation has changed the rules for its successors. Only the firstborn female of the royal blood is qualified to be the Empress. The Empress's husband becomes the Emperor, but he does not hold as much power as the true ruler. No one else but her holds the highest power over the empire.

So far, Ang Mei Ti has an adopted son named Salei. He is her only son. And although she also has a fiancé, she has no plan to marry anytime soon. Much less having children of her own.

"Perhaps it is time to expand the male concubines," Mankou mutters in thought.

"Mankou, you do know that I do not bother myself with such thing," she replies half-hearted, no longer enjoying the conversation. In fact, her face says bored all over and she doesn't even bother to hide it.

"I know, but you never really know until you try. Who knows? Perhaps one of them might peak your interest enough to make you change your mind."

They finally arrive at their destination. Mankou summarizes the technology development he has made while she is gone, filling her in with new inventions and ideas. Being the famous continent as it is, Ang Mei Ti must keep it in mind for the continent's welfare. Even when one is bored and out of mood.

In the middle of the discussion, a report comes in.

'Bìxià, wǒmen yǐjīng chénggōng de qīngchú Britanniansguò rìběn. Suīrán wǒmen réngrán yǒu fánnǎo fēnlí qízhōng de yīxiē.' _Your Majesty, we have successfully clear the Britannians off Japan. Though we still have troubles separating some of them_. Her first knight slash secretary, Latoa, calls through her earphone.

Latoa was left behind at Japan to take care of the reclaiming procedure.

"Zěnme huì zhèyàng?" _How so?_

'Yóuyú rìběn yǐjīng bèi rùqīnle zhème zhǎng de shíjiān, tāmen de yīxiē gōngmín procreated yǔ Britannians. Zhè shì hěn nán jiāng tāmen fēnkāi, yóuqí shì dāng tāmen de jiātíng chéngyuán de yībùfèn dōu chōngmǎn Britannians.' _Since Japan has been invaded for such a long time, some of their citizen procreated with the Britannians. It is difficult to separate them, especially when part of their family members are full Britannians._

"Měi kǒu jǐng. Wǒmen yīnggāi gěi tāmen yīgè jīhuì. Yǒu transportal yǐ ānpáile ma?" _Every well. We shall give them a chance. Has the transportal been arranged yet?_

A transportal allows people to teleport to different transportal. The device stands thirty feet tall like a gate to heaven, all white and well designed. These devices are places all over across the Chinese Federation continent, and are only distributed within the continent. Aside from means to transport, it is openly used by the public for personal or even business shipment.

'Wǒmen yǐjīng chénggōng de jiāng qízhōng 10 gè zhìjīn. Wǒmen hái yǒu yīgè yuǎn de lù yào zǒu.' _We have successfully placed 10 of them so far. We still have a far way to go._

"Zhè shì hǎo de. Nín zhèngzài zuò de hào wéizhǐ. Duìyú zhè jiàn shì, wǒ huì sòng zhège xiāoxī gàosù tāmen zìjǐ. Rìběn rén shízài shì tài cānyù zhè xiàng guānyú wéi yīgè dānchún de xīnwén bōbào."_That is fine. You are doing good so far. Regarding this matter, I shall deliver the news to them myself. The Japanese are way too involved in this regards for a mere news broadcast. _She ends the call.

"Busy again, _Bìxià_?" Mankou asks.

"I will be leaving the Royal Palace for a while. I trust you to handle the matters in here smoothly?"

"Surely indeed. Kě bìxià shēnghuó hé tǒngzhì de wànsuì wànsuì wàn wàn suì." _May the Empress live and reign for ten thousand years, ten thousand years, ten thousand of ten thousand years. _Mankou bows deep in respect as the Empress takes her leave.

"Māmā, māmā," little Salei sprints towards her in his short legs and full dress in the hallway as Ang Mei Ti is about to leave. She turns to see his thick scarlet hair bounces as he runs, and his beaded hat produces sounds when they grind together.

"_Bǎobèi_, what causes you to run like this?" she asks in slight concern.

Instead of answering, he lights up his arms, an adorable expression on his face. "Shǒuxiān, yǒngbào." _First of, hug. _Who can say no to such a heart-warming face? She welcomes him without a second doubt, wrapping her arms around his little body and lifts him up.

It really has been a while since they do this, so they cherish the short moment they have. After a few moments, Salei collects himself and goes back to a formal mode, politely asking her to place him back down.

"Māmā, wǒ tīng shuōle nǐ de tànxiǎn. Wǒ kěyǐ hé nǐ yīqǐ qù? Wǒ xiǎng gèng duō de liǎojiě tāmen, bāngzhù tāmen. Cǐwài, zhè zhēn de yīzhí yǐlái, wǒmen zuìhòu yīcì zài yīqǐ xiāomó shíguāng yīduàn shíjiān. Wǒ néng hé nǐ yīqǐ qù, hǎo ma?" _Māmā, I heard about your expedition. May I come with you? I want to learn more about them and help them, too. Plus, It really has been a while since the last time we spend time together. Can I come with you, please?_ The five years old asks with undeniable round big eyes.

Ugh. Who can say no to such an expression. He is launching another cute attack again. He probably knows that she has such a huge soft spot for him, and will not say 'no' to such an expression.

Ang Mei Ti spends too much time in thought, and now that adorable pleading face has turns into a sad puppy dog face. There is zero chance she will say 'no' now. Double ugh!

"Very well, _bǎobèi_." It troubles her to allows her only son at such a mirthless place, but she has no choice. He has to start learning from somewhere, and she would rather have him at somewhere in her line of sight. "But you must promise to not wonder around and always stay by my side. In return, I will take you to everywhere I go during this expedition."

Hearing her words, that sad facial expression takes a sudden turn. He is smiling happily now, just like a little angel. _Hóngsè xiǎo tiānshǐ. _Her little red angel.

"Promise?" He holds out his pinky, in which she takes and entwine hers with.

"Promise," she vows smiling back.

* * *

**A/N: This is a response to a guest review left on the previous chapter.**

_Ramos: I'm going to be pretty straightforward, stories with characters OP usually are quite predictable, mediocre and sometimes meaningless._

_I can hardly read or see some of them completed, there are some that are 7 chapters but most don't make it past the third, generally because development of the characters is lacking and the dialogues are weak._

_And when you kill a character who is wanted by the fans, in this case the Nunally, you have to have a justification of why she had to die._

_I think your story is of the type where the oc character violent WINS everything they want, as you imagine are perfect in everything, has superpowers, are smart, have harem, always win, never commit mistake and has an unbeatable army and his history has everything that to fill out this category._

Stella Purple:

All of this misunderstanding would have been cleared if you have read the author's note on chapter 1. Nonetheless, let me clear it up again:

(1) Since the OCs are based on an existing book series, their back story and characterization have became pretty solid.

(2) If I do not complete this story, it would be mostly because of the lack of general interest from readers.

(3) To be fair, I did give a warning about character deaths. This is not a story-by-demand, so if this is not your cup of tea, then it just isn't.

(4) Although that is my favorite type of writing, there will be ups and downs on the heroine's life, just to make it interesting.

(5) Lastly, I don't know if you are doing it consciously or not, but leaving a comment as a 'guest' so I can't reply to you directly leaves a pretty general perception: You're _concerned_ of hearing my reply.


	7. Red Spider III

_**Red Spider III**_

* * *

**_In or Out  
Tokyo, Japan  
Day_**

In the morning afterwards, they hold a public announcement in Tokyo, Japan, in front of hundreds of millions of people. The place is crowded with people from corner to corner. Though the place has been physically cleaned from the aftermath bloodbath, there is still ire hanging in the air. The people are wary, Ang Mei Ti knows. But she is not called the Red Spider for nothing. Soon enough, these people will see light again.

Today, dressed in an angular white and red gown, she looks just as regal and beautiful as ever. Her hair is pulled back into a pony tail and a golden crown rested upon her forehead. Her sleeves have long wavy red silk on each side, sweeping the floor that she walks on. Her head pieces are black and thick, decorated with similar red silk.

"Aisatsu, Nihon to Buritania!" _Greetings, Japanese and Britannians!_ Her voice booms through the loud speakers. What got people's attention, though, is the fact that she can speak the language of Japanese in perfect intonation. As for those who doesn't understand Japanese, they can read from the real live holograms that are accompanied with accurate subtitles. The same holograms are set live around all cross Japan, so that gatherings from each prefecture can witness her speech. "Watashi wa mada watashi no hito to shite anata no subete ni taisho dekinai riyū ga yoku,node, anata no ichibu ni naritainai kamo shiremasendesu." _The reason why I can't address you all as my people yet is because, well, some of you might not want to be._

"Buritania no hitobito wa, watashi wa anata ga korera futatsu no dochira ka o sentaku dekiru yō ni narimasu. Mazu, anata wa Chūgoku no renpō shimin no ichibu ni naru to anata no kazoku ya yūjin to taizai suru koto ga dekimasu. Matawa dai ni, buritania ni modori, haigo ni Nihon no yūjin ya kazoku o nokoshite. Hāfuburitania to shite, watashi wa anata ni onaji sentakushi o teikyō shimasu. Anata no kazoku no menbā no izureka ga karera no buritania no kazoku to issho ni Nihon o hanareru shitai baai, watashi wa sore o kyoka shinakereba narimasen."

_People of Britannia, I will let you choose between these two. First, you can become a part of Chinese Federation citizen and stay with your family and friends. Or second, return to Britannia and leave your Japanese friends and family behind. As for the half-Britannians, I will give you the same choices. If any of your family member wish to leave Japan with their Britannians family, I shall allow it._

Her words sounds too good to be truth. But she is buying the people's hearts, and she is winning. Hear what the crows has to say. Some are ecstatic. Some are still surprise hearing her news. Some are crying in happiness, though some still remain suspicious.

"Shikashi, anata wa nani o erabu ka no chūi ga hitsuyōde kudasai. Karera wa Chūgoku no renmei kara suteppuauto shitara, wareware wa mohaya kanzen ni anata o mamoru koto ga dekinai yō ni, watashi no keikoku o nyūsatsu. Anata ga kunan no isshō no tame ni junbi suru hitsuyō ga arimasu." _Do be cautious of what you choose, though. Bid my warning, as we can no longer fully protect you once they step out of Chinese Federation. You must be prepared for a lifetime of misery._

Hearing that, the crowds grow wary once again.

"Naze kanojo wa hanashite imasu ka?" _Why is she talking about?_

"Sore wa, fukō no jumyō o nani o imi suru nodeshou ka?" _What does it mean, lifetime of misery?_

"Kanojo wa watashitachi o odokashite imasu ka?" _Is she threatening us?_

"Watashi wa sore o shitte iru! Kore ga shinjitsudearu ni wa amarini mo yoidesu." _I know it! This is too good to be truth._

"Watashi, watashi wa anata ga dono yō ni semai kokoro o shinjiru koto ga dekimasen," she says in disbelieve. _My, I can't believe how narrow minded you are. _This in turn further angers the crowds, but she continues to talk. "Osoraku sore ga gen'in anata to anata no senzo no ue ni futan to natte iru shōgai no doreidesu. Shikashi shinpai wanai, watashi wa anata ni subete o setsumei shinakereba narimasen. Anata wa Chūgoku no renmei kara nukedasu baai wa mazu daiichi ni, anata wa anata no jinsei o yori yutaka ni kuru koto ni naru to omoimasu ka?"

_Perhaps it is because of the life-long enslavement that has been burdened over you and your ancestors. But worry not, I shall explain everything to you. First off, if you get out of Chinese Federation, do you think your life will be come more prosperous than it is now?_

Her speech gets the people thinking.

"Dono tairiku wa Chūgoku no rengōde wa naku, haruka ni yūbōdesu ka? Anata ga soto ni iku node wa naku, koko ni taizai anata no jinsei o kakeru koto ga dekimasu ka? Anata wa anata ga koko de okonau yori mo, ukeire ōku o eru koto ga hoshō sa rete imasu ka?"

_Which continent is much more promising rather than the Chinese Federation? Can you gamble your life going outside, rather than staying here? Are you guaranteed that you will get acceptance more than you do here?_

"Watashitachi no tōchaku no mokuteki wa, Nihon o hakai suruga, sai kōchiku shi, sore o kaizen suru koto wa arimasen. Watashitachiha Ajia no tochi o torimodosu kaishi shite irai, sore wa wareware no mokuteki no hitotsu to natte imasu. Watashitachi wa anata no sewa o shi, anata ga anata no jinsei o bakku e rareru yō ni narimasu yō ni, anata no nayami ya fuan no waki ni okimasu."

_The purpose of our arrival is not to destroy Japan, but to rebuild and improve it. It has been one of our purposes ever since we started reclaiming the lands of Asia. So set aside of your worries and concerns, as we will take care of you and help you gain back your life. _

Ang Mei Ti says the last part with more ease, smiling warmly in the end.

The crowd goes silence for a few moments as they take in her words, before suddenly erupted with a loud cheering.

"Rongu kōgō o ikimasu!" _Long live the Empress!_

"Arigatō, Kōgō Ang Mei Ti!" _Thank you, Empress Ang Mei Ti!_

"Watashitachi o tasuketekudasai!" _Please help us!_

"Watashitachiha, Nihon ni taizai shimasu!" _We will stay in Japan!_

"Nagaiki Nihon! Rongu kōgō o ikimasu!" _Long live Japan! Long live the Empress!_

Her charms and words must have reached their hearts, because they are now starting to cheering for her.

"Long live the Empress! Long live the Empress! _Wànsuì wànsuì wàn wàn suì!"_

Salei watches in awe from the side line as the crows cheers for his mother. He must admit that he could only understand a few words from her speech. But his mother has really turned the tables completely around, as she captures their hearts and trust with her charms and words. He can't believe that all of these people are rooting for her now, when they were just looking so ire and untrusting of her only minutes ago.

What surprises him even more is when they chant the praising words in Chinese. Who knew that these people are aware of the Chinese language as well. Being trapped in their own land does not stop them completely from knowing the outside world and what goes around. Thought when he looks around, Salei notices that he is not the only one that is impressed by the chanting.

When Ang Mei Ti raises a hand, the crowd grows silence once more, this time much more orderly compared to before.

"Watashi wa anata no kettei o tsukuru tame ni anata ni 24-jikan o ataenakereba narimasen. Taizai matawa nokoshimasu. Sore wa anata shidai kanzendesu. Anata wa sore de iru ma, watashi wa mata, ikutsu ka no tesuto o toru tame ni anata o hitsuyō to shimasu." _I shall give you 24 hours to make up your decision. Stay or leave. That is completely up to you. And while you are at it, I would also require you to take a few tests._ Latoa walks towards his Empress with a box at hand. He opens it and hands over the content to her, which look similar to that of a sunglass. However, it's not one.

"Kono debaisu wa, konpyūta no Chūgoku Rengō no bājondesu. Hai, korera no debaisu wa geitaidenwa, rappu toppu, taburetto o yobidashimasu. Wareware wa kokode wa, sorera subete o motte imasu." _This device is the Chinese Federation's version of a computer. Yes, those devices you call cellphones, laptops, and tablets. We have them all, in here._ She holds up the small device in her hand for everyone to see.

"Kore wa teleglass no watashitachi no kihon-tekina bājon no shōsaidesukeredomo. Mazu, anata no sorezore ni kore o ataenakereba narimasen. Tesuto o toru tame ni: Wareware wa yuiitsu no mokuteki ni sore o seigen shite iru to shite, anata ga uketoru bājon wa, kanzen'na bājonde wa arimasen." _Though this is more of our basic version of teleglass. We shall give this to each of you first. The version you will receive is not a complete version, as we are limiting it to one purpose only: for taking the test._

"Kono tesuto kara, taizai suru koto o kettei shita anata no hitobito wa, tesuto kekka ni motodzuite sai riyō sa remasu. Sore ni kanshite wa, watakushiha suru koto ga dekimasu yō ni anata ga shinjitsu no yō ni sorezore no shitsumon o sentaku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu yō ni, fuyōi ni kono tesuto o ukenai yō ni shiji sa remasu. Anata no atarashī jinsei ga kanzen ni sore ni izon suru yō ni, anata no raifurain no yō ni atsukaimasu. 24-Jikan no kikan ga shūryō shitara, wareware wa hyōjun bājon ni teleglass o kōshin shimasu."

_From this test, those of you who decides to stay will be repurposed based upon your test result. In regards to that, I will ask you to not take this test carelessly, as you must choose each questions as truthful as you can. Treat it like your lifeline, as your new life completely depends on it. Once the 24 hours period ends, we will update your teleglass to a standard version._

"Anata ga taizai shi, Chūgoku no renpō no ichibudearu koto o sentaku shita baai, watashitachi wa anata no jinsei ga sewa o sa rete iru koto o kakunin shimasu koto o kokoro ni tomete oku yō ni shite kudasai. Tōsha no kyōkyū wa, soreha shokuhin, irui, matawa iedearu ka dō ka, muryōdesu. Watashitachi wa takusan motte, watashitachi wa anata to sore o kyōyū sa sete itadakimasu. Watashi wa Nihon ni karera no tasuke no te o kasu te kōken o tokuni kansha shitai to omoimasu."

_Do keep in mind that if you choose to stay and be a part of the Chinese Federation, we will make sure that you life is taken care of. Our supplies are free, whether it is food, clothes, or houses. We have plenty and we are happy to share it with you. I would like to especially thank the contributors who hand lend their helping hands to Japan._

The stage light turns on a group of people. The people can see lines of figures standing in way-over-the-top fashionable clothing and poised mannerisms.

"Izen no ensei de watashitachi to sa rete iru hito wa, chōdo saikin, watashitachi ni sanka shite iru mono to shite. Taizai suru koto o sentaku suru hito no tame ni, watashitachiha okaeshi ni hitotsu no koto o motomemasu. Nai baai wa tairiku ni, anata jishin no hitobito ni kōken shimasu. Watashitachiha,-kin no ue ni jinsei o taisetsu ni shi, sonoyōni anata suru hitsuyō ga arimasu."

_Those who have been with us in previous expeditions, and those who have just recently joined us. For those who chooses to stay, we only ask for one thing in return. Contribute to your own people, if not to the continent. We value life over gold, and so should you._

Empress Ang Mei Ti is about to end her speech, when a figure in white sudden appears and approaches the stage in rapid speed. He sprints through the crowd as they part like sea. How can they not? The man is unsheathing his sword.

Two members of Agents, the Chinese imperial soldiers, begin to move. One unsheathes the sword on his waist, while the other backs him up with a gun at hand. The rest are safe-guarding the audience. They can't have blood spilled on the first day—well, technically they did, but it was before the reclaiming.

As the two men clash swords, the gunned Agent suddenly shoots. The bullet zooms and pieces flesh, drawing blood to the ground. But instead of the man in white, it is the another Agent that gets shot.

What is the meaning of this? Ang Mei Ti progresses quick. _Treason?!_

In a flash, the gunned Agent points his gun right at her. At the same time, two more Agents head towards the man in white. Ang Mei Ti prepares her stance, a hand already wrapped around the hilt of her own sword. "Latoa, Salei!" she orders without turning her head. The knight moves quick to secure the little prince, despite him already having a group of guards already.

When the rogue Agent shoots, Ang Mei Ti draws her sword, just in time to cut the bullet in half. "Māmā!" Salei shouts somewhere from behind. The traitor shoots again, but she cuts it in half this time too. "Liú zài Latoa, qīn'ài de!" _Stay with Latoa, darling! _Ang Mei Ti shouts as she cuts off another bullet. For the fourth bullet, however, instead of cutting it in half, she turns her blade and deflects it back. The bullet hits the rogue Agent squares in the eye. The man collapses at the next second.

Suzaku the ex-knight manages to fend of his opponents. He takes that chance to slip through the crowd and up the stage. The bullet the Empress deflected passes him by a meter away. He sprints towards Nunnally's killer and swings his sword with all his might.

A desperate fighter. She can see it in his eyes. How wonderful. She is finally facing a worthy opponent, after all. She is about to face him head on, when she sees Salei enters her line of sight.

_Shit!_ Suzaku is aiming at the Empress when a boy sudden runs towards them. He wants to stop, but it is too late. He is going to hit him, is his thought in the last moment. He can feel his blade cutting through flesh like butter. But when he starts to really look, he realizes that it is not the boy.

The Empress has move at the last minute to protect the boy. One hand is wrapped around the boy's shaking body, while the other grabs the end of Suzaku's sword. Blood is staining her beautiful gown and beginning to drip. With that much amount lost and blade so deep into the flesh, she should passed out right about now. But no, the body remains strong. She stands straight still, with her face half turned to face him.

The look in her eyes, thought, is what shocked him the most. He couldn't see it very clearly before. But they are red like fresh blood and glow like a Geass. He is not sure if it is just because his blood is running cold or if it's the trick of the light. But he can swear that a silhouette of a spider is residing in each of her eyes. And they move. Those creepy long legs are moving, as if they are bout to crawl out of her eyes—those eyes that burn with anger.

"Nǐ zěnme gǎn nǐ—!" _How dare you—!_ She hisses through grinned teeth.

In a swift move, she lets go of her son and lifts he sword with both hands. Suzuka stumbles a little, still a bit shock. But he quickly recovers and begins to fight back. He puts pressure on his sword. Through her bleeding hands, Ang Mei Ti defenses her stance. Then suddenly she pushes the sword to the side, still with her palms closed around each side of the sword. At the same time, Suzaku wears he can hear a loud **_PANG!_** of something hard snapped. She pushes the sword to the other side, and another loud **_PANG!_** is heard. **_PANG!_** **_PANG!_** The Empress is only inches away from him. Before he realizes it, his sword is already broken in four different places, a few inches remaining still. He can't believe what he's seeing. She broke a sword with bare hands!

"Diànxià," Latoa approaches the young prince as the Empress and the man in white struggles. After briskly scanning for injuries and find none, he turns to the attacker and pulls out his gun.

**_BANG!_ **A gunshot is heard. Suzaku lifts his head, only to find one of the Chinese soldier pulling a gun at him. Squatting down to the child's level, the man finds a perfect angel on him. Lower his head, Suzaku notices blood starting to pour from his abdomen. He tries to fight it, but strength gradually leave his body, before he drops to the ground.

"Secure the audience! Get the traitor and this man! I want them conscious and interrogated by the end of the day." She barks on orders simultaneously as her Agents begin to move.

Ang Mei Ti made sure to not aim for the kill-shot when she deflected the bullet. And gun wounds to the abdomen will take a few minutes to settle in. Latoa will hope the man is not dead, or she will be pissed. A rebel and a traitor at the same time? She will want to get to the bottom of this.


	8. Red Spider IV

_**Red Spider IV**_

* * *

**_Memory  
Chinese Federation Settlement, Tokyo Branch  
Night_**

The results are coming in. Not from the test, though. Ang Mei Ti can't be bothered with that at the moment. Besides, Tornish is the one who is in charged of human resources, among other things. Right now, she is viewing the results of the interrogation, which is done personally by Latoa, her first and most trusted knight. Handling prisoner interrogation is one of his capabilities, and she is not looking forward to disappointment. However, this time she is about to exhale a long sigh.

According to Latoa's report, the medical team has managed to save both prisoners. They have changed the Agent's crushed eye with a mechanical device, which is running under Latoa's control now. The knight tracks every eye movement of the rogue Agent, but he still can't find any relevant answers.

'Tā méiyǒu yìyì de, bìxià. Wǒ shénme dōu shìguò, dàn tā de huídá réngrán shì xiāngtóng de. Tā shēngchēng méiyǒu fāshēng de shìqíng jiù zài yǎnjiǎng huìyì qián, zhídào rènhé xiǎngfǎ. Tā sìhū méiyǒu tā bèipàn rènhé nèicún huò yǒu rènhé xiǎngfǎ, wèishéme tā de yī zhī yǎnjīng xiànzài fǎngshēng.'

_It doesn't make sense, Your Majesty. I tried everything, but his answer remains the same. He claims to not have any idea of what happened until just before the speech session. He appears to not have any memory of his betrayal or have any idea why one of his eyes are now bionic._

"Rúhé lìng yīgè?" _How about the other one?_

'Tā hái zài hūnmí, dàn tā de bìngqíng wěndìng. Gēnjù wǒmen de bèijǐng jiǎnchá, tā céngjīng shì dì 11 qū de yǐ gù zhōuzhǎng de qíshì. Tā shì yīgè chúncuì de rìběn rén hòuyì, 20 suì yǔ qítā shēnghuó xiāngduì méiyǒu. Wǒ xiāngxìn zhè shì bàofù, qūshǐ tā gōngjí nǐ, bìxià. Tā hěn xìngyùn de shì wǒmen de tànxiǎn duì, zhè yě jiěshìle wèishéme tā hái huózhe shí bèi sòng zǒu. Wǒmen réng zài shìtú zhǎo chū tā zěnme néng qiánrù rìběn, suīrán. Wǒmen jǐ gè shèxiàngtóu bèi shèshā zhōuwéi de wài mén. Mùqián, wǒmen zhèngzài huīfù bèifèn de jìyì, bìng tōngguò sǎomiáo guǐjī yùnxíng.'

_He is still unconscious, but his condition is stable. According to our background check, he used to be the knight of Area 11's late governor. He is a pure Japanese descendant, age of 20 with no other living relative. I do believe that it was revenge that drove him to attack you, Your Majesty. He was lucky enough to be sent away during our expedition, which explains why he is still alive. We are still trying to figure out how he could sneak into Japan, though. Several of our cameras were shot around the outer gates. We are currently recovering backup memories and running through scan track._

"Hǎo. Ràng tā huózhe. Wǒ yǒu yīgè hěn hǎo de gǎnjué, wǒmen xūyào tā." _Good. Keep him alive. I have a good feeling that we will need him._ Ang Mei Ti ends the call with a sigh.

"Māmā," a tiny hand wraps around her arm, revealing a scarlet bush peaking out from underneath her bed covers. His twin red eyes look at her, big and around with concern.

"It's okay, _bǎobèi_. Go back to sleep," she pats his head. He closes back his eyes as he drifts in bliss, her hand still on him.

She just wants prosperity as a whole. Why is it so hard to understand? Eventually, she falls asleep too.

It is sometime around midnight when she feels a new presence in her room. Her eyelids are still close, but she can tell from the change of air. Who is it? If it's one of the staffs, they would have made their arrival known. Don't tell her, it's a—

Ang Mei Ti rolls herself out of the bed, only to find a gun aimed to her face. She glances at the man who is holding the gun. For a glance, he looks like one of her Agents, with black uniform and lean posture. But one look at that face and she knows that he is one of them.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"I am the brother of the girl you killed," he says, a sparks anger hidden well in his tone of voice.

"I killed a lot of girls, from prostitutes to princess. I'm afraid you'll have to refresh my memory a little bit," Ang Mei Ti retorts in return. She sees him grinned his teeth.

"DIE!" he screams, pulling the trigger and firing multiple shots.

She pushes the gun away and the bullets end up firing the ceiling instead. The loud sound, however, wakes Salei up.

"Māmā?" her son asks half-asleep. The intruder shifts his eyes on the child like a hunter finding his victim.

_Shit!_

With trained combat movement, Ang Mei Ti makes a fast hand maneuver and steals the gun right off of him. "Māmā!" Salei yelps in panic.

"Zhè méiguānxì, qīn'ài de. Liú zài chuángshàng. Mǔqīn huì chǔlǐ zhè." _That's okay, sweety. Stay on bed. Mother will handle this._ She calms her son down brisky without looking away.

Instead of looking disappointed though, the guy smirks in triumph. That is when his eyes glow red. Sparrows are hidden underneath those dark iris. They come to live and launch towards her. But they don't sink in, they breezes pass her.

"Die," the man repeats, this time in a colder, much collective tone.

This is it, Lelouch thinks. This is the moment he finally gets revenge on his sister and best friend. The wench must die! An eye for an eye. She deserves it. Soon enough, the room will be covered in her blood.

Seconds gone by and turn to minute, yet there is still no movement. "Die, die, die! Why won't you die?!" He screams in frustration. What's going on? Could it be? His mind wonders off in dread. Is she a geass user as well? To confirm his fear, the Empress smirks in turn. Her red eyes turn into glowing crimson. Her irises grow prominent as spidery legs begin to creep underneath. What seems like a black tear rolls out from her left eye, forming into an eyeless spider. The spider then crawls out from the corner of her eye.

"Hello, little sparrow. Meet big ass spider."

The spider opens its mouth, baring his fangs in a hiss, before launching itself at Lelouch. The guy has to time to deflect the attack. He watches as the spider hops on his neck and sinks its fangs in. His hands goes up to swat it away in reflex, but his palm touches nothing but his own skin. He tries again, but fail.

"What's going on? Why can't I get it off?" He can still feel the sting of the bite. The little insect in sucking his blood. He can feel it draining him fast. He starts to feel dizzy as his sight blurs.

"W-why?" he asks weakly. "Why did you kill her?"

"The governor? I didn't just kill at random, you know. I have a few political reasons of my own." She knows that she has no reason to explain herself, but she is just in one of those moods to straighten people out. "First, as a warning. To the other continents who wish to cause the Chinese Federation harm. Usually I kill to vent off the enemies. Make it as brutal and public as possible to scare them away. But that was before I completed the reclaiming process. We are a whole now, the Asia continent. Second, because of free will."

"F-free will? I-I thought you don't kill baselessly."

"I do, sometimes. But not this time. When I confronted your sister, I asked if she wants to give up or die. She chose to fight out of free will, even though she knows the consequences. She made the choice, I just delivered."

His heart ache. He doesn't want to believe her words. She could lie. She could. Or she didn't. He doesn't care anymore. His head is spinning. The last thing he hears is a dark angel's voice telling him in an alarmingly shooting voice.

"Now, you go down."

It all makes sense now. The gone rogue Agent with no memory. The ex-knight man in white who managed to sneak in the territory without getting noticed. They are all connected to the man she has lying next her feet.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Salei asks in English, his intonation only slightly off.

"Yes, come here, my son. Look, it's a spawn."

"A spawn? Just like Latoa and Mankou?"

"A different kind of spawn." Eyes still activated, she turns on her Red Strings of Fate power. In this mode, she is able to see the connections living people have with other people. Being connected with someone else means one is also alive. In a way, this system is similar to a lifeline. The difference is, she has the power to connect or to cut down those invincible ties. "He is an abounded one. A loner without a guide, like his previous few respawners."

The source of Geass is much powerful compared to anything else. They are referred to as the Root, like her and her son. Those who are blessed with the power of the code is called a Spawn. Like the Root, they carry on the code of immortality and a sense based power. This can be seen on Ang Mei Ti's spawns: Latoa as a shape shifter and Mankou as a biometric connector.

"That's sad." Salei leans down and pokes the guy on the cheek. Man, such a turn of event. Now that gesture is just too damn cute. "Should we take him in?" That adorable frown appears again when he looks up to her. Makes her want to eat him up or hug him to death.

"He's not ours to take." Ang Mei Ti chuckles. "Besides, we can't control him if he goes rogue again like just now. Only his Root can."

"Māmā, I remember just now you mentioned 'sparrow'. Does it mean this man's Uncle Enri's?"

"Yes." Her little sparrow. Her little brother.

Once it has stop sucking up the blood, the little spider crawls away from the unconscious man. Since he won't die so easily, the creature doesn't hold back in containing its hunger. Now fresh in red, the little spider crawls up and back to its nest, Ang Mei Ti's eye. The second it enters, the blood owner's memory comes in, flooding her with not only his pain and misery, but also his love and kindness.


	9. Red Spider V

_**Red Spider V**_

* * *

**_Imperial Palace, China  
Day_**

"What is _this_?" The Empress tosses her head to a side, staring down at the creature in front of her.

She is having her daily report consulted to her by Mankou, when suddenly a male is brought in. He has pale blue hair and round big eyes. The nervous expression on his face makes him look lost, not belong to the Imperial Hall at all. Despite that, his pale-fair skin and slightly toned body makes up for the super innocent look.

"This is a boy toy, Your Majesty. I picked him up specially for you. I thought you might need something to take your mind at ease on."

"What? I don't need such thing," her tone raises, starting to sound angry.

"But Your Majesty, he is very good at—"

"I don't want to hear about this again. If you don't have anything else to report on—"

"Bìxià," an angels voice calls, "if you do not mind my presence, I shall help you with everything I have."

Now he gets her attention. The Empress takes a good look at the so called 'boy toy' from head to toe, from overall to pores. She gives a wave of her hand, signaling him to come closer. He does as told almost immediately, still looking so nervous on every step he takes.

"What's your name? How old are you?"

"Daibai. I'm turning sixteen this summer, Bìxià," the blue-haired boy answer in a polite tone.

Sixteen, huh? He's only two years younger than her.

"Is he of royal status?" She turns to her secretary for answer this time.

"Daibai Hong is the son of Minister Hong, the minister of social. Minister Hong arranges the basis of expedition volunteers and most public social gathering. Daibai is the youngest son among five brothers, so he is highly unlikely to be chosen as an heir, if that is your concern, Your Majesty. Also, he is a virgin."

Daibai turns red by the mention of the 'v' word. He starts to rustles and twirls the fabric of his clothes with his fingers, his eyes looking at anywhere but the Empress. Clearly, he is not used to open subjects such as this.

Mankou knows that discussing this subject will cause Daibai to fluster even more, and that is what he wants to count on. "His body is still very pure and innocent. He has never felt the touch of female nor male before, has never touched himself. He has zero knowledge of what happens between man and woman."

It seems like Mankou will not give up without a 'yes' from her. Taking in the boy might be worthwhile, though.

"Very well. Send him over. I believe he can provide an interesting entertainment."

After that, the holographic call gets disconnected. Ang Mei Ti removes the teleglass shade from her face. Hers is transparent, available for private and public mode. The device is frameless, making it light and hover over her face just in the right position without leaving marks on her face or make it uncomfortable after a period amount of time. These days, technology is a number one priority. She has studied the history and know just how difficult things were back then. It was a good thing that she started having interests in technology ever since she was a child, or else things would not have been so great today.


End file.
